Twinkle Star Sprites: La Otra Cara de la Moneda
by Tarmo Flake
Summary: Basado en el juego Twinkle Star Sprites. La Princesa Realy Till debe hallar una cura para su padre enfermo, y su única esperanza es aventurarse en un viaje para alcanzar la Estrella Brillante. Lean y comenten


**LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA**

_"La guerra representa la incapacidad del hombre para razonar, y de todas las personas que siguen a su líder y su ideal, pocas comprenden el significado de este." – Tarmo Flake, 2005_

_

* * *

_

- Soy Realy Till, la princesa de la familia Dragón; durante milenios, mis ancestros han luchado contra la Familia Hada; las historias épicas de triunfos y derrotas han sido contadas por generaciones y lo siguen haciendo.

A pesar de que el malvado emperador de las tinieblas, Mevious, ha sido derrotado y que sus hechizos fueron destruidos; la familia Hada sigue con la idea expansionista de talar nuestro amado bosque de Forrett.

Al principio era por necesidad, sin embargo la constante deforestación ha acabado con la mitad de las especies que habitaban en el precioso lugar.

La familia Hada tenía dos opciones: retirarse de Forrett pacíficamente o morir luchando por el control de este.

Como era de esperarse, no aceptaron renunciar a la fina madera de los árboles del bosque; durante la guerra oscura contra Mevious y sus antepasados, los recursos naturales del Mundo de la Maravillas fueron casi destruidos; y a pesar de que la Estrella Brillante volvió todo a la normalidad, parte de sus árboles no pudieron salvarse.

Los líderes de ambas familias decidieron hacer una tregua y ayudarse temporalmente hasta que todo se arreglara.

A pesar de que los árboles del Mundo de las Maravillas estaban restaurados, la fina y excelente madera de Forrett los sedujo y haciendo caso omiso al pacto tratado, siguieron talando hasta hartarse.

Los heraldos de mi padre traían siempre malas noticias:

- Su majestad; la Reina Memory se niega a retirar a sus trabajadores de Forrett…

- ¡Maldición!

Mi padre no tuvo más opción que continuar la guerra, si los Hada no se retiraban por las buenas, debían hacerlo por las malas.

Yo, como toda princesa, fui instruida en el arte de la guerra como lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, técnicas de supervivencia y manejo de dragones.

Combatí contra la Princesa Load Ran hace tiempo, pero un mal calculo me hizo perder; aunque gracias a esto ella pudo salvar al mundo de las garras del mal.

No importa que haya sido bueno, una derrota es un insulto para mí.

Todos los días esperaba que termináramos siendo los vencedores y que los Hada recibieran su merecido.

Yo y mi fiel Drapy patrullábamos el bosque para asegurarnos que los asquerosos Hada no pusieran sus sucias manos en los árboles.

No se cuantas veces me llevé un susto cuando Yan Yanyung y sus cerdos voladores aparecían de entre el follaje para saludar; y mas con los gritotes que da Yan…

- ¡Princesa Till!

- ¡Waaaaa!

- ¿Qué pasarte a ti?

- Pues que me espantaste, hija del… bosque.

Yo estaba bien de salud, me levantaba con ánimos y después de mi rutina matutina de ejercicios salía a entrenar con Drapy.

Sin embargo, mi padre, atormentado por las constantes presiones de la guerra cayó gravemente enfermo.

Mi madre estaba sumamente preocupada; los médicos reales no sabían que hacer;

- La presión ha bajado mucho…

- Su corazón late débilmente…

- Su cerebro muestra cada vez menos actividad…

Yo me hallaba destrozada, ver a mi papá en la cama casi inmóvil era una imagen perturbadora; y sin poder hacer nada…

Entonces vino hacia mí una idea… ¡La Twinkle Star!

- Padre, iré en busca de la Estrella Brillante, ella podrá curar tu enfermedad…

- Hija… eso es muy peligroso, esa estrella se halla en los confines del Mundo de las Maravillas, deberás atravesar el reino Hada antes de encontrarla…

- No importa, salvaré tu vida aun a costa de la mía…

- Hija… ¡No!

Sin poder despedirme tomé mis guantes y botas especiales, mi escudo de estrellita, algo de dinero y subiéndome a Drapy, me dirigí en la búsqueda de la Estrella de Luz…

Mamá trato de detenerme, pero yo me había elevado hasta las nubes.

Esta misión era solo para mí, no contaba con los Guardias Reales o con algún tipo de milicia; muchos habían sido llamados a la batalla y su paradero era desconocido.

Mientras sobrevolaba Forrett, observaba el efecto de la deforestación; troncos podridos, la mayoría del follaje solo consistía en tocones fríos y desnudos; esa vida que alguna vez reflejaba se había esfumado.

A lo lejos, divisé una esbelta y pequeña figura; era Yan Yanyung, estaba llorando en el suelo mientras un PigBird trataba de consolarla.

- Drapy, bajemos a ver a Yan…

- ¡Skreeee!

Me dirigí hacia el hadita, estaba en un mar de lagrimas; su pierna mostraba una herida.

- Yan, que te pasa…

- Snif Malas personas atacarme… herirme a mi y a PigBirds…

- ¿Taladores furtivos¿Dónde están los malditos?

- Ellos irse… llevar mucha madera con ellos…

Yan era un hada del bosque, su especie defiende Forrett de cualquier amenaza; incluso atacan a nuestros trabajadores cuando consideran que se exceden.

Yan era muy joven, con sus siete años de edad no podía contra los fornidos taladores.

- Tranquila Yuni, yo te curaré esa herida.

Usé una de mis gasas de emergencia y echándole alcohol la puse alrededor de su pierna herida; Drapy conversaba con unos PigBids, no se que conversación se produjo entre ellos…

- Skreeee…

- Uink… Oink Oink

- Skreee…

- Oink…

- ¿Skreee?

- Kuiiii… Oink…

- Skree Skree Skree Kree Kree

Después de curar a Yan, volví a subirme en Drapy, debía hallar la Twinkle Star.

- Yo quiero acompañarte…

- No, debes quedarte aquí y proteger el bosque… y no te dejes vencer de nuevo.

- ¡Si, Yan Yanyung proteger bosque!

- ¡Adiós!

Me encaminé hacia Achelis, ahí podría descansar y comprar algunas provisiones.

Al llegar hallé un lago, bajé para lavar mis botas Mike; pero un gatote saltó sobre mí y casi me ahoga.

- ¡Hola preciosa!

- ¡Quítate de encima pervertido! Pum

- ¡Dah¡Tú usas los puños!

- ¡Claro que si¡y si no te calmas usaré tus tripas!

- Ta' bien, Ta' bien… no te molestes…

- Inche Gato cara de pu…

Era Kim, el legendario gato mago; pensé por un momento mientras se tallaba el chipote en su cabezota.

- Oiga señor Kim

- Ouch… ¿que quieres?

- Usted es muy buen mago¿verdá?

- Psss…a huev… claro.

- Bien… necesito una cura para el Rey de la Familia Dragón, esta muy enfermo…

El felino volteó su mirada hacia mi entrecerrando los ojos; noté una expresión de disgusto; por supuesto, Achelis era uno de los lugares donde se libró una de las batallas mas sangrientas hace mas de 15 años; el resultado fueron cientos de heridos a causa de las disputas entre el bando Dragón y Hada.

- ¡No hay ayuda para alguien de la familia Dragón!

- ¡Pues toma este madrazo!

Y con mi fuerza pude estamparlo en la pared; su robot estaba dañado, por lo que no hizo nada para defenderse; cayó inconsciente al suelo y yo me retiré del lugar.

Llamé a Drapy, quien estaba matando hormigas que lo habían mordido en su escamoso trasero y me marché del lugar, no si antes comprar algunas provisiones en Comercial Chilanga, un supermercado que daba bien caras las cosas (¿90 Dradolares por una lata de atún, hijos de p…)

Mientras me alejaba del lugar unos niños que identificaron mi escudo en el pecho me lanzaron insultos; como deseaba que Drapy tuviera diarrea y les echara un "regalito" a los escuincles majaderos.

A mitad del camino Drap y yo nos paramos para comer algo en una isla cercana; teníamos que estar llenos de energía, ya que el siguiente lugar era Cloudia, un país dominado por la familia Hada; ahí se encontraba una fuerte base vigilada por guardias reales; cualquier persona de mi país sería arrestado, torturado y ejecutado; o al menos eso dicen algunos.

Una vez que terminamos la sopa instantánea Missin (Que buena estufa viviente es Drapy) retomamos el viaje.

La razón de no ir directamente a Cloudia desde Forrett era que los vientos se hacían más fuertes por el noroeste y entre los dos lugares muchos de nuestros soldados habían desparecido.

Las espesas nubes de Cloudia me servirían para pasar desapercibida ante los Guardias Reales; pero no contaba con el estúpido y arrogante de Arthur Schmitt que patrullaba en ese momento.

- Ay güey… si nos ve nos carga…

- ¿Skree?

- No vayas a hacer ruido Drap, vamos tras ese cúmulo, así no nos verá.

Schmitt estaba a punto de irse, cuando Drap hizo un ruido que nos delató.

Prrrfff

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

"Demonios", pensé, la sopa le había provocado gases a Drap; y si nos cachan nos va peor…

Por suerte, el cohete de Schmitt comenzó a hacer ruidos.

- Ah eres tu… necesitas aceite… vamos a la fortaleza… Yoooo estoy bien bueeeenooote… Yooooo estoy….

Fiu, de la que salvé; ahora debo seguir hasta Freezia; espero hallar un buen hotel, no estoy acostumbrada al frío que hace ahí.

Ese país no pertenece ni a mi familia ni a la otra, el clima es un buen motivo para eso.

- Drap¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

- ¿Skree?

- Si… no se que haremos si llegamos a Freezia… tu no estas acostumbrado al clima de ahí… no vaya ser que te me resfríes y no puedas lanzar fuego para combatir o calentar la comida…

- Skree…

- Bueno, pero eres el Dragón de la princesa, así que debes ser fuerte…

- ¡Skreeee!

Pero el buen ánimo de mi mascotita se acabó cuando un fuerte viento helado nos alcanzó; casi me da hipotermia por el frío.

Bajamos rápidamente hacia el hotel más cercano; y como estaba bien barato el hospedaje, nos quedamos.

- Bueno Drap, voy a la tina… y no entres o me ves en cueros¿sale?

- Skree

Ya en la tina caliente pude descansar algo mas, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en papá; si no hallaba la Twinkle Star a tiempo todo mi esfuerzo sería en vano.

Decidí no quedarme más tiempo y salí de la tina como rayo, pero al abrir la puerta me acordé que debía vestirme; y para colmo Drapy estaba frente a ella y vaya que cambió de verde a rojo.

- ¡Skreeeee!

- Ay…pero… ¡CIERRA LOS OJOS LAGARTIJA!

Ya vestida y arreglada me percaté de Drap; el estaba muy cansado del viaje; y como no iba a estarlo, imaginen volar por 3 países, soportar un frió espantoso y cargar a una huevona en tu espalda… el chico estaba exhausto.

Saqué la sábana de la cama en nuestro cuarto, pedí dos chocolates Ruquita en la cafetería (El mío se había acabado) y los compartí con Drapy.

Los dos nos dormimos bajo la misma sábana; mientras el dormía lo miré recordando cuando lo conocí.

El era un pequeño lagartito que apenas podía volar, yo no tendría más de 5 años y al verme se escondió tras una roca.

- Ven dragoncito, no te haré daño…

- Kiiiii

- Vamos… no tengas miedo…

- Kiiii….

Se volvió mi mejor amigo, juntos entrenábamos y me llevaba a la escuela; a veces los otros niños le hacían bromas, como una donde le dieron moras del bosque y Drap quedó azul por 3 días.

Quedé profundamente dormida y a la mañana siguiente ya estaba de nuevo en los cielos con dirección al Mundo de las Maravillas.

Pero tuve que detenerme, no sabia si ir directamente hacia el reino de Memory o si pasar por el ahora destruido castillo de Mevious; si tomaba el segundo camino, sería mas descansado pero mas largo.

Calculé que si me apresuraba y si el viento nos favorecía, nos desperdiciaríamos más de 30 minutos en llegar; por lo que a toda marcha viajamos a la tierra que alguna vez estuvo bajo el mando de Mevious.

Que sorpresa me llevé al ver un puesto justo donde estaba el castillo oscuro; bajé a investigar y me recibieron los 3 chiflados, mejor conocidos como Evin, Burn y Griffon.

- Soy Evin

- Soy Burn

- Y yo soy Griffon

- (Los tres al mismo tiempo): Y somos… ¡los Vendedores de Helado!

Me quedé con cara de "Que idiotas…" y justo cuando iba a hablar, una chica pelirroja con orejas de conejo entró a la tienda; abrazaba un peluche redondo y notaba una naturaleza tímida; era Pentell, amiga de Macky, ambas cazadoras de tesoros.

Muchas veces las vi volando en su lápiz gigante, pero me extrañó ver a Pentell sin su amiga.

- Dis… disculpen… ¿tienen… helado de zarzamora?

- Si señorita, en seguida… ¡Griffon, uno de Zarzamora!

Ella volteó y me sonrió, le devolví el saludo y pregunté por Macky.

- ¿Oye tu, no andabas con una chica de pelo morado?

- Si… es que ella tiene un problema y… no pudo venir…

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Se… cayó del lápiz y se lastimó las nachitas… Jijiji

- ¡Uy!... eso debe doler.

- Debo llevarle… helado…

- Aquí tiene

- Gracias…

Ella pagó y se fue en el lápiz; en ese momento el hermano mayor de los 3 locos me habló.

- Hola señorita…

- Oye oye… yo la vi primero…

- Nada, yo fui…

- No no no… ustedes dos se van, esta es mía…

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

Empezaron a golpearse y a tirarse helado… supongo que no hallaron mejor empleo después de ser guardaespaldas de Mevious.

Haciendo caso omiso a la madrina subí a Drapy y me preparé para atravesar el Mundo de las Maravillas.

Yo y el dragón estábamos seguros que nos enfrentaríamos a varios enemigos; además, la Reina Memory nos retaría posiblemente; acomodé mi escudo pectoral, abracé a Drap y nos llenamos de adrenalina. Pero una estrella tamaño familiar nos noqueó a ambos y perdí la conciencia.

Escuché susurros, creí estar muerta…

- Reina Memory¿que haremos con la chica?...

"¿Memory?" – Pensaba – "¡No puede ser, fui capturada por la Reina Hada¡Seguro me usaran de rehén o quizás me maten!". Me imaginé lo peor, solté algunas lágrimas y abracé a lo que parecía ser un poste; no abría los ojos por miedo a verme a mí y a mi compañero bajo una guillotina pero una suave voz me obligaba a abrirlos.

- ¿Estas bien pequeña?

-….

- ¿Te sientes bien¿Por qué lloras?

- ….

- No tengas miedo, estas segura aquí conmigo….

- D… donde estoy…

- Estas en mi palacio, soy Memory, la reina del Mundo de las Maravillas…

- Q…. ¿que harán conmigo?

- Cuidar de ti hasta que te recuperes…

- ¿Qué?

- Si, estas muy herida; caíste justo enfrente a mi castillo….

- ¿No me detestas?

- ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? Anda, abre tus ojitos…

Obedecí y frente a mi estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo color rojo pastel, unos senos enormes y una linda sonrisa.

Efectivamente, era Memory Jyoh; y lo que pensé que era un poste, en realidad se trataba de su pierna.

Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y la acarició.

- Eres la princesa de la Familia Dragón, Realy Till¿cierto?

- Si…

- Que niña mas linda… gusto en conocerte…

- I… Igualmente

- Ven, vamos a comer…

Era extraño, se supone que ella debería ordenar que me ejecuten en público, como dicen las historias; pero sus ojos rosas demostraban cariño.

Le di un vistazo a la humilde casita, un palacio majestuoso; pinturas de la Reina y decoraciones temáticos de comida.

Pero faltaba algo… Drapy no estaba; pregunté a Mem si lo había visto.

- Ah, el dragón pequeño… creo que esta afuera jugando.

Salí del castillo y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Drap divirtiéndose con Rabbicat, la mascota de Load Ran (!).

- ¡Drapy!

- ¿Skee?

- Ah, eres Realy Till, la princesa Dragón, miau.

- Si gatonejo…

- La misma que perdió contra Ran…

- ¿Qué dijiste engendro del chupacabras?

- ¡Hey!

Load Ran me detuvo antes de que le dejara el ojo morado a su animal.

- ¿Ora, que te pasa?

- ¿Uh, nada, tu animal imberbe ese…

- Ya ya… no estoy para discutir…

- Niñas, vengan que la cena está servida.

Comimos manjares dulces; Memory se devoró un banquete que serviría para alimentar a un ejército; yo con trabajo me terminé la rebanada de pastel y el pozole. Drapy estaba feliz tragándose un plato de Dragon Chow.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí Till?

- Bueno… la guerra entre nuestras familias ha hecho que mi padre enferme y estoy en busca de la Twinkle Star para salvarlo…

- ¿Guerra? Se supone que terminó hace tiempo…

- Imposible… los heraldos reales siempre comentan que usted no ha retirado a sus taladores de Forrett…

- Pero si yo ordené retirar a todos cuando nuestros recursos regresaron…

- ¿Entonces quien ha destruido nuestro ecosistema? Si sus hombres no lo provocan, solo queda…

- ¡Ataquen!

Unos hombres enmascarados entraron de repente, traían consigo una maquina de vapor que expelía un humo verde; lo rociaron en todo el castillo y yo quedé anonadada por el susto; pero Memory y su hija, al igual que todos en la corte se desmayaron.

Corrí hacia Drapy, el estaba muy asustado; uno de los encapuchados, quien llevaba una estrella en su hombro parecida a la mía me vio y se detuvo;

- ¿Princesa?

Otro lo llamó y el tipo se fue corriendo; pero¿Cómo me conocía¿Y que era esa estrella en su hombro, será que… No, imposible…

Traté de reanimar a la Reina, finalmente después de 5 minutos de un desesperado intento por revivirla sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

- Reina¿se encuentra bien?

- Uhgn…. Si…. Pero ese humo…. Me afectó la cabeza…

- Lo extraño es que yo no sufrí nada…

- Mamá…

Ambas volteamos hacia Ran; casi me desmayo al ver que el ella tenia unas horribles manchas rojas en todo su cuerpo.

Entonces vino a mi mente una espantosa revelación; si mal no recuerdo, los científicos de mi padre trabajaban en armas biológicas para usarlas contra la Familia Hada; los agentes patógenos solo afectarían a esa familia ya que nuestra sangre era inmune al virus.

- Debe ser algo que comió…

- No – Respondí – Es mi culpa…

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Le conté todo a Mem, ella horrorizada por la historia llamó a sus médicos reales; pero incluso ellos estaban bajo el efecto de la infección; la reina era fuerte, pero no tardó en ponerse débil y que las enormes manchas rojas hicieran su aparición.

- ¡Memory!

- No lo lograré princesa…

- ¡Sea fuerte, hallaré un modo de solucionarlo; después de todo es mi culpa que usted esté así!

- Tu no eres culpable Till… cof… no has hecho nada malo…

- ¡Reina, no!

Sentí su mano mas fría de lo normal, no si solo estaba desmayada o incluso muerta, pero sentí mucho dolor y coraje; no podía con los brazos cruzados y ver morir a todo un país por culpa de mi gente; aunque me cueste admitirlo.

Drapy y yo nos encaminamos a capturar a los culpables; trataba de ignorar a la gente tirada en el suelo; pero los desgraciados habían huido.

Entonces, un destello de luz a mi derecha me brindó algo de esperanza; ¡la Twinkle Star!

La pequeña estrella por la que había emprendido esta travesía estaba muy cerca de mí, a toda marcha nos apresuramos a cogerla.

Era muy escurridiza pero no tanto como mi dragón; y con un movimiento audaz logré atraparla con la mano.

- ¡Eres mía!

- Si…. y por haberlo logrado te concederé el deseo que me pidas….

- Pues yo quiero que….

Me detuve por un momento… ¿Qué es lo que haría, no me decidía por salvar a mi padre o salvar a todo el mundo Hada.

Si era cierto que este viaje fue para curar a mi padre, pero una nación entera moriría por culpa de nuestros experimentos.

Era una decisión muy difícil, recapturar a la estrella me llevaría demasiado tiempo; pero recordando el rostro de los pobres aldeanos y el dolor que transmitían sus ojos, no pude dejarlos perecer.

Si curaba al rey Dragón, la victoria sería nuestra pero toda una raza sería exterminada.

Soportando mi dolor y apretando el puño, le dije mi deseo a la estrella:

- Deseo que… cures a todo el Reino Hada… ¡y que los hagas inmunes a nuestro virus!

- ¡Concedido!

La estrella brilló fuertemente y a gran velocidad se alejó hacia el vacío del espacio.

- Hemos hecho lo correcto¿cierto Drapy?

- Skree….

Pero los malhechores seguían fugitivos; y me dirigí al castillo para organizar un equipo de búsqueda; al llegar la Reina ya se había adelantado y un batallón conformado por varios soldados estaba listo para ir a la caza de los tipos.

Al llegar ella me abrazó fuertemente, era muy cálida, como mi madre.

- Princesa Till…. gracias por lo que has hecho, tu esfuerzo no será en vano….

- Si…. Pero mi papá….

- No te preocupes, toma esto.

El collar que ella cargaba estaba lleno de un liquido dorado; se quitó la ornamenta y me la dio en la mano.

- Esta es el elíxir mágico del Reino Hada, su fermentación necesita varias décadas y con el podrás salvar la vida del rey.

- Pero…. ¿Por qué no usó esto con usted?

- ¿De que sirve seguir viva si tu gente y familia han desaparecido?

- Entonces…. Muchas Gracias.

- De nada… ¡Ejército¡Prepárense para capturar a los invasores!

- ¡Si su majestad!

- ¿Usted irá también?

- Por supuesto, esos tipos casi matan a mi hija…. me los veré con ellos personalmente….

- Yo también debo ir…. Ellos son de mi gente y se como derrotarlos fácilmente.

- Entonces prepárate, será una larga pelea.

Todos salimos tras los malditos; según informes del centro de vigilancia los encapuchados se dirigían hacia el antiguo reino de Mevious.

Al llegar ahí comenzamos a buscar en el castillo destruido del rey de la oscuridad.

Llevamos más de 13 minutos sin éxito, pero un soldado señaló hacia una cueva cercana; me sorprendí al ver troncos enormes de preciosa madera; eran los árboles de Forrett.

Escondidos tras una roca, pudimos escuchar la conversación entre dos enmascarados:

- La salud del rey Dragón ha empeorado mucho, su hija escapó de casa para buscar la Twinkle Star…

- ¡Ja! Cuando esa mocosa la encuentre su padre estará 3 metros bajo tierra…

- Si, ya quiero ver como Reiflock se convierte en rey y nos hará en la nación más poderosa.

No podía creerlo…. Reiflock…. El capitán de nuestro ejército…. ¿Un traidor, era duro pero era cierto; ahora se que los rumores sobre su conspiración eran verdad.

Aguanté las ganas de golpearlos y reunidos todos los guerreros decidimos lanzar un ataque frontal. Les expliqué las debilidades de mi ejército.

- Escuchen, nuestros soldados son fuertes tanto volando como en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero es su escudo pectoral que los protege de la mayoría de los golpes; no queremos matarlos, pero si darles una lección. Si golpeamos a su espalda ellos quedarán indefensos.

- ¡Ataquen!

Con el grito de batalla nos lanzamos a luchar; fue intenso, mi gente atacaba usando su arma biológica, pero los Hada eran inmunes gracias a mi deseo; muchos peleaban usando sus puños aunque no servían de mucho contra las fuertes ondas que arrojaba la Reina Memory.

Yo golpeaba a cuanto "enemigo" encontraba, Drapy se divertía quemando sus traseros.

El capitán Reiflock quedó rodeado por nuestros soldados y sin oportunidad de escapar se arrodilló ante mi.

- Princesa Till, he defraudado al Rey y a la Familia Dragón.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Reiflock?

- Poder… si los Hada y su familia luchaban entre si, nadie notaría nuestro tráfico de madera….

- Intentar hacerse ricos a costa de la vida de los demás…. ¡eso es imperdonable!

Lo sujeté del cuello y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, la mano de Memory me detuvo.

- Till, espera, pagará su error en las mazmorras de mi castillo….

- Entiendo… entonces… ¡GANAMOS!

- (Todos) ¡EEEEEEHHHHH!

- Gasp

- ¿Qué pasa Till?

- Olvidé llevar la medicina a papá… no creo llegar a tiempo…

- No hay problema… ven, que tu mascota y tu se suban en mi…. Los llevaré a casa…. ¡Soldados, lleven las buenas nuevas a nuestro reino y encierren a ese en las catacumbas!

- ¡Si señora!

Abordamos en la espalda de la Reina, sus alas eran suficientemente fuertes para cargar nuestro peso; y como Caza Jet Avanzado, llegamos a la entrada de mi casita, el Castillo Dragón.

Los guardias intentaron detener a Mem al verla, pero yo salí detrás de ella y les ordené que la dejaran pasar.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi padre, el estaba agonizando; mi madre lloraba a su lado desconsolada; el ver a Jyoh ella sintió coraje:

- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mi desgracia?

- No, he venido a salvar a su esposo

- No estoy para bromas…

- Madre, espera… dale a papá esto…

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Dáselo, confía en mí….

Mi madre hizo lo que le dije y en menos de 15 segundos mi pa' tenia su color normal y sus fuerzas regresaron.

- Oh si, me siento como nuevo…

- ¡Querido¡Me preocupaste!

- Ya mi amor, no pasa nada.

- Es bueno verlo vivo Rey Dragón.

- Memory¿que haces con mi hija?

- ¡Papá, la reina Hada acaba de salvarte la vida!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si¡Ella me dio ese elíxir mágico, no nos guarda rencor!

Después de una larga charla, mi padre firmó un tratado de paz con la Reina Hada; ambos países se ayudarían uno al otro creando rutas de comercio y grandes firmas comerciales.

Dada mi gran hazaña fui reconocida como una gran heroína, incluso a Load Ran le dieron celos.

A pesar de todo el reconocimiento y ovación de la gente, mi más grande recompensa fue devolver la paz entre nuestras naciones.

_**¡Skreeee! (FIN)**_


End file.
